More Monsters You Don't Have To Be Afraid Of
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A fight with the Forever Knights gets four of the Grant Mansion children transported to the Underground. Can the monsters show the kids that they're really harmless? Done as a request for Generalhyna. :)


**Generalhyna, who owns Bella, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Rachel, Mia, Lucas, Robert, and Chelsea.**

* * *

 **More Monsters You Don't Have To Be Afraid Of**

Rachel aimed her Proto-Tool at the Forever Knights and fired fast, stunning quite a few of them. Rook was right beside her, also firing his Proto-Tool. Chelsea was in the Proto-Truk with her cousins Robert, Lucas, and Mia, trying to keep them calm as the Forever Knights kept trying to get to them, but Rachel and Rook were keeping them back.

Until one Knight fired a transport beam into the truck at the kids.

All the four children heard where Rachel's screams of rage and Rook's roars of fury before they landed on something very soft, which kept them from getting injured.

Chelsea managed to get up first and went over to Robert and Mia, who were looking up at her worriedly. Lucas got up from where he landed and went over to them. "Where did those creeps transport us to?" He asked. "It's so dark."

"The Null Void?" Mia asked fearfully.

"No, that place isn't this dark," said Chelsea.

Robert took Chelsea's arm. "Do you have your cellphone?" He asked her.

"No. Uncle Frankenstrike's still working on it," said the older girl.

Suddenly, disco lights came on, making the four kids huddle together just as someone stepped closer. The lights revealed a face that the kids didn't recognize, but the person looked like a spooky combination of a monster, skeleton, vampire, and ghost. "They say that a monster skeleton vampire ghost haunts this very hall and is looking for the next person to keep as a hostage so the town will do their bidding!" A mechanical voice said.

Mia whimpered and clung to Robert while Chelsea stood in front of her cousins protectively. Lucas was beside her, trying to help her protect their cousins.

The monster skeleton vampire ghost suddenly turned to them. "Kids?" It asked, coming a bit closer.

The lights suddenly came on and a tall robot came out. "Where did these four come from?" He asked.

Getting really freaked out, the four kids backed away until they bumped into a small ghost. Mia let out a scream that was echoed by Robert and Lucas. Chelsea quickly, yet gently, pushed the three younger kids towards the exit door and they took off, running out of the building.

It didn't seem like too long after that hands suddenly reached out and caught the four of them. Chelsea found herself in two black-covered arms, Robert was fighting to get free of a monster made of fire, Lucas was lifted up by the back of his shirt by a tall skeleton, and Mia was held in place by a blue aura before she was brought closer to the short skeleton who was responsible for the blue aura. "Well, what have we got here?" A deep voice asked.

Mia whimpered and although she was now set on the ground, she shivered and tried to move away, but one of the short skeleton's hands caught her shoulder and she froze, trembling as she hid her face in her hands.

Lucas kept trying to get free of the fire monster who held him. "Leave my sister alone!" He said. "Let her go!"

The short skeleton looked up at the boy. "I would, but you kids just _dropped by,_ " he said with a wink. "Why not hang around for a bit?"

Mia whimpered again as the skeleton now pulled her closer to him. "Hey, kiddo. Why are you hiding from a new pal? Too shy to say 'hi?'" He asked, sounding a bit amused.

The young girl looked up at him fearfully and Chelsea noticed that the short skeleton was now rubbing Mia's back gently. Robert had noticed too as he stopped fighting the monster that held him. Lucas was now in the taller skeleton's arms but saw the same monster they had first seen coming towards them and screamed. "Monster!" He cried out, squirming, but the tall skeleton held him firmly.

"Well, yes we are," said the monster made of fire.

Chelsea saw what Lucas meant. "Not you guys! Him!" She said, pointing at the monster skeleton vampire ghost, who now panted to catch their breath.

"Hey, kids. Wait," it said, only the voice began to sound familiar. "It's me."

The monster now wiped away some makeup and their hair came loose and they spat out the vampire teeth before looking at the kids again.

"Aunt Bella?" Chelsea and Robert asked in shocked unison.

Mia stopped trembling and ran up to the detective, who picked her up. "What are you kids doing down here?" The older woman asked.

"We got transported here by the Forever Knights," Chelsea explained. "They ambushed us, along with Aunt Rachel and Uncle Rook."

"Aunt Bella, where are we exactly?" Lucas asked.

"Well, the Underground," Bella said.

The four kids looked confused and the older woman gave them a condensed version of how Frisk had freed the monsters and who they were. "I was visiting Mettaton and had agreed to do a movie with him, which is why I'm in this costume," she explained. "I was shocked you four were there."

"Where is the Underground?" Mia asked curiously.

"A long way from the Grant Mansion, I'm afraid," said Bella.

"But luckily, we got the coordinates," said a familiar voice as another person came up to them.

"Auntie Rachel!" Mia cried out, reaching for her and Bella handed the young girl over to her friend. As soon as Rachel had Mia in her arms, she was almost plowed over by Robert, Lucas, and Chelsea.

"Thank goodness you four are alright," she said. "Your uncle Rook and I gave those Knights something to think about after we saw you four get transported."

"But how did you get the coordinates?" Chelsea asked.

Rachel smiled. "Do you know why your uncle Rook doesn't try to stop me when I get really angry and he can't calm me down for anything?" She asked.

The children shook their heads. "Because one time when my ex-boyfriend bothered me, I nearly dislocated Rook's shoulders when he tried to stop me from going after the creep," she said. "Rook gave me quite a scare when he cried out like that."

She smiled now. "I wrestled the transport weapon from the Knight that fired it and Rook was able to get us here," she said.

The Revonnahgander now came out and smiled at his nieces and nephews before noticing the four monsters. "Hello, you four," he said with a smile.

"Greetings, Rook," said the skeleton that had been holding Chelsea. Said girl looked up at her aunt and uncle.

"You know them?" She asked.

Rachel smiled and chuckled. "It would be a _fibula_ if I said no," she said.

"And you know how your aunt and I like _tibia_ honest," said Rook.

The tall skeleton groaned. "SANS! YOU CORRUPTED THEM!" He yelled.

"What can I say? They've got some pretty _punny_ ones," said the shorter skeleton.

"After all, it's a piece of Pa- _pie_ -rus to tell one," said Bella.

"It would be a shame if they didn't _talus_ a good one now and then," said the tallest skeleton clad in black.

"But, of course, Gaster," Rachel said. "We just got to _liven things up."_

"And set it on _fire,"_ said the fire monster.

"Oh, my word, Grillbz!" Sans exclaimed as he laughed and everyone but Papyrus joined in.

Bella called Mettaton to tell him something had come up and she pulled out her Omnitrix. Sans looked at her. "Bet my shortcut's faster than yours," he said with a smirk.

She smirked back. "Wanna bet, bonehead?" She asked.

"Oh, no. Not this again," Rachel said sternly. "You two got so carried away last time, I almost had to call the fire department."

Sans and Bella immediate looked contrite. "Sorry, Rach," said Sans sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Bella, also looking sheepish.

The older woman smiled to show she accepted their apologies before turning to her fiancée. "Oh, Rook. Would you be a dear and…?"

She was cut off when Rook pressed a button on his Proto-Tool and they were all teleported back to the Grant Mansion. Rachel smiled and kissed Rook right there and then. "Cheeky," she said half-seriously.

"You love it," he said knowingly.

"Ew, they're kissing!" Mia exclaimed and covered her eyes, making others laugh as Rachel invited them inside.

* * *

In the living room, Sans, Papyrus, Grillby, and Gaster were relaxing when the four children came back in. Mia instantly went up to Sans. "Hi!" She said.

He chuckled. "Hello, kiddo," he said with a wink.

She giggled. "You're supposed to shake hands first," she said.

"Oh, that's right," he said. "Silly me."

With that, Sans held out his hand and Mia took it, only to spread blue-colored frosting onto the skeleton's hand bones while giggling. Sans jumped in surprise as he looked at his frosting-covered hand and Rachel came in. "So that's where that frosting went," she said as she chuckled.

"Did he even have the whoopee cushion in his hand?" Chelsea asked.

Papyrus sat down in one of the chair and then jumped up when the familiar sounds of a whoopee cushion being sat on sounded, making the others laugh. "SANS!" He exclaimed.

"That's Aunt Rachel's chair," Robert said with a giggle.

"Which means that one was for me," said the older woman.

Sans had cleaned the frosting off his hand and suddenly caught Mia in his telekinesis. "Good one, kid. But I think your aunt forgot to warn you: When someone pranks me, they get tickled," he said.

"Speaking of which," Rachel said, looking at the other three monsters before glancing at the other three children. "These three are quite ticklish, guys."

Lucas and Robert were suddenly scooped by Papyrus, who handed Robert to Grillby, while Gaster caught Chelsea before she got away.

Bella smiled as she came down from changing out of her costume and makeup, finding four tickle monsters tickling the four children they had met and finding Rachel watching them. "Reminds me of when you and your sister met them a few weeks ago," she said.

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, only because you brought them here and Gaster scared me so bad that I fell off the ladder I was on," she said. "Falling onto Grillby and Papyrus by accident while Sans almost _laughed his skull off_."

Bella giggled as the four monsters stopped tickling the kids, but the children were still curious about them, which led the four monsters to telling the children about themselves and each one took turns telling the kids about how Bella had met them and even how Rachel and her younger sister met them too.

Rachel, on her part, was glad as the kids listened to the stories, but also weren't afraid of the four good monsters anymore.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
